


Courtship Rituals

by IvyPrincess



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff and Humor, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Misunderstandings, at all, honestly how do people write happy things, knife shoes appreciation society, no sad, y'all are welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Summary: Best friends or boyfriends? The jury's still out on this one.





	Courtship Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I have a physics exam tomorrow doesn't mean the plot bunnies stop coming. This is for my wife who complained about me writing too much angst.

Javier stared. Yuzuru stared back competitively, because Yuzuru was incapable of not competing. "Take," he ordered, continuing to hold out the tissue box. Hesitantly, Javier took the Tigger plushie from him, wondering why the hell the Japanese skater felt the need to include him in his enthusiastic endorsement of Disney merchandise.  
  
Yuzuru beamed sunnily, in the way that made half of Japan go weak at the knees. "Now we match!"  
  
Javier thought hard. It wasn't his birthday, it wasn't a competition, it wasn't any kind of holiday. It was the middle of July, for fuck's sake. Why was he getting a present? Was it for America's Independence Day? Was Yuzuru trying to make up for something?  
  
"Yuzuru, what did you do?"  
  
Said man pouted, in the way that made the other half of Japan go weak at the knees. Poor Japan. "Why you think I did something bad? Can't I do something nice for you, huh? You are best friend." Huh. Well, Javier hadn't considered that at all when most of the time all he got for his loyal friendship was a punch on the shoulder or backhanded compliments on his quad sal. Logically, he knew Yuzuru valued their relationship just as much as he did, but the Japanese man was almost never the first to offer a hug or words of encouragement, even if he did reciprocate the grabbiness whenever Javier reached for his waist or cheek.  
  
Javier blinked. "Ah, thanks, Yuzuru, that's really nice of you." The plushie was pretty cute, and it was sweet of him to think of Javier as more than just a living body pillow to cry on. He figured he'd make good use of it anyways.  
  
Surprisingly enough, this wasn't the only gift he got from Yuzuru over the next couple weeks. Javier usually came in to train later than the other man, and now he found that there was always coffee or a bagel or something waiting for him at the rink. Yuzuru was always clingier during offseason, as if making up for his standoffishness during the rest of the year, but Javier wondered if Yuzuru had become part leech now, flinging himself at the Spaniard whenever they were taking short breaks or fooling around on the ice. It was a nice change, to say the least. Javier had always been a bit touchier than many of his fellow skaters, craving human contact after long days spent skating on his own in a country far from home, and he especially welcomed Yuzuru's warm touch, whether it was a pat on the arm (Yuzuru was fascinated by his biceps) or cold hands wrapping around his waist from behind (Javier wasn't ticklish, but Yuzuru never seemed to remember and was constantly enacting his revenge for the podium tickles).  
  
Emboldened by Yuzuru's responsiveness, Javier took the initiative to invite his rinkmate over to his apartment again for a good manly dose of video games and virtual ass-kicking. Usually, Yuzuru always turned him down, citing a need to focus on skating or training or other things that guilted Javier into practicing just as hard, but the days when Yuzuru did accept were some of his favorite moments. This time though, he figured he had a chance, what with Yuzuru's newfound enthusiasm and excessive touchiness. Yes, in Javier's mind, their newfound physical closeness meant Yuzuru, with a competitive streak longer than his winning streak, would definitely willingly come over to taste digital defeat. (As absolutely amazing as he was at figure skating, Yuzuru was pants at everything else, including video games. That never stopped him from trying, though.)  
  
Surprisingly enough, Yuzuru readily accepted when Javier asked him over. Javier awaited the weekend excitedly, fussing around his apartment for hours before Yuzuru was supposed to come. Snacks were bought, pillows were fluffed, the floor was swept.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Javier opened the door to see a pillow drop from its previous owner’s hand for all of 0.2 milliseconds before his vision was obscured by a mass of fluffy black hair and an overexcited Japanese man flung himself into Javier’s arms, bowling them both over onto the floor while Yuzuru’s pillow finally plopped sadly onto the concrete doorstep before keeling over like this author after finals week.  
  
Javier groaned as his head thumped against the fortunately carpeted floor, wincing and opening his eyes to see his excited rinkmate still straddling him and gesturing wildly, chattering a mile a minute.  
  
“-and I so excited Javi invite me again and I see movies and the people look like they have sooo much fun and so I say I want to do that too and then it’s like Habi read my mind like in that other movie where the alien came out of the man's brain and goes shuu-“  
  
Javier immediately stopped trying to pay attention to his hyperactive rival who was practically vibrating while continuing to rave about god knows what, knowing that nothing he heard would be good for the continued development of his brain cells. The Spaniard winced again at the crushing feeling as Yuzuru's backpack shifted against his crotch. "Yuzu, get off me."  
  
Said man blinked, pausing in his rant about alien bunnies, before moving to kneel to one side. "Sorry, Javi," he apologized with a slight flush on his face before offering his hand to pull Javier upright.  
  
Javier grinned back easily, sitting up with Yuzuru's help. "No problem, Yuzu. So what's the pillow for?"  
  
Yuzuru shifted his weight from one leg to another. "Ah, I bring own pillow for sleepover?" He asked a bit sheepishly, realizing that Javier might not be receptive to plans he had made without the other.  
  
Javier blinked, before shrugging it off again. "Sure thing. Stay as long as you like." The more time Yuzuru was willing to spend with him, the more flattered he was. This was definitely out of their norm. "I only have one bed though," he warned.  
  
Yuzuru smiled back cheekily, with a touch of relief that Javier had accepted his spontaneity. "No worries, I don't kick old man Javi out of his own bed. I can stay on couch."  
  
Javier mock growled before launching another tickle attack on his fellow skater, grinning widely as he filled the air with Yuzuru's giggle screams. This was going to be the best time ever, and they hadn't even moved out of the entryway to his apartment yet.  
  
Eventually, they managed to get settled in the living room in front of Javier's TV piled high with stacks of magazines and movies and video games, both plopping down onto the sofa, shoulders brushing and legs nudging against each other. Javier turned from setting up a video game to find Yuzuru tracing one of the cherry patterns on the sofa cover with the hand not clutching tightly at his pillow. "Hey," Javier offered the other man a game controller. "Thanks again for coming, Yuzuru, I know you're busy."  
  
Yuzuru smiled back a touch shyly, taking the offered console and setting his pillow aside. "Javi also busy. If Javi can make time, I should, too. Javi just as important to me."  
  
Javier's gaze softened, understanding what his training partner was trying to convey in his stilted English. He slung his arm around Yuzuru, ruffling his hair just to watch him cringe and try to flail away. _You too, Yuzu,_ he thought. _You too._ "Alright, time to kick your ass again!"

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Yuzuru vs pop culture. Who will win?


End file.
